


Nighty Nite Kitty Cat

by LaNaturalBreezeOf_Books



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: Do not disturb Max when he is in his element, Fluff, M/M, Max loves his bed, Nev starts to like it too, Swearing, cuteness, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNaturalBreezeOf_Books/pseuds/LaNaturalBreezeOf_Books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day of Catfish what's better than cuddles in Max Joseph's bed?</p><p>Or</p><p>That time where Max convinces Nev to snuggle with him cause he's just a horny bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighty Nite Kitty Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry. I love these two so much it hurts. A03 needs more Nevax! Inspired by everyone who published some Nevax.

After an eventful day of Catfishing a distraught 30 year old mum Nev and Max tumbled into their hotel room, exhausted.

Nev collapsed onto the sofa with a heavy sigh, his feet propped up on a cushion. Max jumped onto the bed to cuddle with the pillow, pulling the fluffy white covers over himself and hid between them. Nev craned his neck to watch him and chuckled.

“Max, bed time isn’t for another 4 hours. And don’t forget Ethan wanted to play Monopoly in his room sometime this evening.”

From beneath the duvet Max was groaning before Nev finished.

“No”

Nev stood up from the chair and bounced on the edge of the bed. Max peeked out from the bed to look at him but huffed when nothing sparked his interest. He was about to go back under when he spotted his little camera at the side of the desk. He made grabby hands at it and Nev snatched it from his reach. Max turned and gave Nev the _‘Bitch, really?’_ look.

“Nev”

“Max”

There was a pause as they stared down each other. Nev won.

Max groaned and fell back into the bed “Leave me and my camera alone” he said.

Nev patted the lump on the bed. “C’mon Max. You and your separation anxiety with technology is a bit sad Dude.” He lifted a gap in the bed and slid the camera into the gap. “What you doing in there anyway, hibernating?” He searched the lump for any movement.

Max stuck his head out to stick his tongue out at Nev. He dived back under again muttering. “I am in my _element_ , Nev.”

“Oh don’t tell me you’re seriously editing a video under there. What is it…a porno?”

Max snorted “Don’t…not even close.”

Nev stretched his arms out and moaned in pleasure as his body stretched gratefully. He watched as Max opened the covers a bit and looked at him with a sly smile. “Want to come in? To my humble abode.”

Nev slipped in and sighed contentedly, if not reluctantly; he didn’t really want to get sucked in but Max was just too much to resist. His body melted into the warm heat off Max’s chest and he snuggled up next to him like a cat.

“See how you trap me into your bad habits,” he murmured and yawned. “I’m not even tired and yet…m’yawning.” He finished, resting his head on Max’s shoulder. Max’s face was incredibly smug as he leant down to press a kiss on Nev’s neck.

“A day in the life of Max Joseph” Nev felt his friend’s arms circle him and squeeze him tightly to his chest. “Soon you’ll see my way, kitty Cat.”  He purred into Nev’s neck with his stubble rubbing against Nev’s. He flicked his tongue out to lick at his Adams Apple.

Nev grinned up at him. “I’m not becoming a couch potato for you.”

Max feigned disappointment, pushing his lip out to a pout. Nev raised a brow and Max dropped the pout with a cheeky smile. “Fuck that, no” he cuddled into Nev and buried his face in his dark hair. “Kitty cat is no fucking couch potato” he grinned as Nev rolled his eyes.

“And you better fucking believe it.”

 

 

The End.   


End file.
